Bad Music Romanic
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: Six months ago The Team stopped The Light from taking over he world by mind controlling The Justice League. Now they are welcome their newest member as The Light welcome theirs calling himself The Music Meister. The Team's newest member catches his eye and ears. What wicked plans does The Light have for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Music Romanic**

**Right my creative juices are off the charts I thought of this last night while watching Young Justice on Cartoon Network I was completely bored out of mind trying to get some ideas writers block sucks, but how it can give you great story ideas. I decide to write my own Young Justice Fan fiction but adding a villain we all wanted to appear in the show and I change my own character by changing her history background and created a new hero. Love to hear your reviews on my new fan fiction. OK, I don't own anything. Enjoy Chapter One.**

Six months ago The Team stopped The Light from taking over the world by mind controlling The Justice League. Now much had change as everyone was getting Mount Justice ready for a special party for a special day. M'gann was putting a bender up with her telekinesis powers it had blue letters saying: HAPPY 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY TEAM. She moved back to see if she got even on both sides then she turn around and notice some cookies were missing.

"Wally they are for everyone." said M'gann annoyed.

"What I can't help it you bake such delicious chocolate chip cookies babe." said Wally with about 3 cookies in his mouth while holding ten in each hand.

"Don't worry M'gann we can bake more." Zatanna said walking into the kitchen. "One year huh? Cool and we're getting a new member joining The Team."

"I know I hope it's another girl." said M'gann excitedly. "The boys are great but it would be nice having another girl to The Team."

Both girls smile as they started to make more cookies extra to Kid Flash from eating the whole lot. Far away in a secret location no one knew or would think of looking. The Riddler with his question mark cane was walking down a hall with a young man with red hair and a gap between his teeth age 16 years old.

"So how did you escape this time cousin?" the young man asked The Riddler.

"Ah, well that the fun part thinking up the plan to escape your captures." said The Riddler sounding smart.

"Lex Luthor billed you out again didn't he?" said the young man looking at The Riddler.

"You know for someone with hypnotic powers you can really know how to take the fun out of things of mystery." said The Riddler annoyed his young cousin

They both walked into a room. Where Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, Brain with Monsieur Mallah, and Vandal Savage were waiting for both the young man and The Riddler to arrive into the room. The four villains sat behind a dark grey table with a few buttons on it.

"So this is your cousin Riddler." said Vandal Savage. "Quite young for starting a career as a super villain young man, but I like to say and you choose wisely as we need someone with your great talents to aid us."

"Yes, young Alexander you are our youngest member to join The Light." said Queen Bee.

"So have you chosen a name for yourself?" asked Lex Luthor.

"The Music Meister." said the young man known as Alexander with a smirk.

Back at Mount Justice the decorations were up and the food after making more were laid out ready with drinks. Aqualad, Robin, Superboy, Rocket and Artemis arrive through the teleport tubes dressed in normal wear.

"Hi, guys everything ready when will they be arriving." said Zatanna greeting the others.

"Soon once Batman finish up in Gotham City with a Wayne Crop event." said Robin. "The place looks great I can't believe we're going to have The Justice Society Of America here in person."

"I know cool Jay's old team and they're bringing the new kid along to join the team." said Kid Flash. "Ooh, here they come. Everyone get ready to be meet the first ever hero team."

All eight young heroes line up as both The Justice Society Of America and The Justice League arrive while their hero names and codes were being called as they arrive with the newest member being called last. At the hidden hideout of The Light a hologram of a young woman with long dark brown hair dressed in a purple leotard with three green musical notes down the centre. Black high-heel boots with green with a musical note on knee tips and brown tights. A purple hat with a green ribbon and a feather. She was wearing a sleeveless vice and black gloves with musical notes on the cuffs, and a music theme glasses as a mask holding a cane with three rings around the top of it.

"This young woman is the protégé of Musical Man she is a female version of you and we want you to get to La Music Mistress." said Brain.

"OK, so a girl version of me but as a hero what a waste of a talent." said a teenage Music Meister sitting in a chair.

"Yes, now we have earplugs in to drown out her singing voice hypnotising us but we notice you are immune from her. This is a clip from a news report." said Queen Bee pressing a button on the table.

The hologram screen changing into a clip of a news report of a bank robbery in Happy Harbor City. An elderly man wearing a black and blue composer suit with a black masked appeared he waved to composer stick creating a giant French horn floating above him which started to play a few tunes.

_"It's Musical Man which means ...?"_ said one of the five bank robbers.

_"Shut up and start firing before those musical notes tie us up." _said another one of the five bank robbers.

As the bank robbers fire their guns destroying the musical notes created by the giant French horn. The leader of the five bank robbers was kick from behind from a young woman back flipping into the crime scene. The bank robbers' leader got up quickly throwing a punch hitting the young woman. She recovered by back flipping away from him.

_"What you waiting for fire before she'd start ..."_ said the leader but was cut off.

_**Hello boys**_

_**Drop your toys**_

_**You're going to dance**_

_**As I put you all in a trance**_

_**For the maestro of truth and justice **_

_**I'm The Music Mistress**_

The young Music Meister's eyes widen with stock as he watched the young woman on the hologram screen hit a perfect high note putting the bank robbers in a trance dropping their guns and bags of money. Letting the musical notes of the giant French horn tie them.

_"Good job I'll take it from here." _said Musical Man

_"Great I got to go anyway got a book report due." _said Music Mistress with a British accent.

The clip stop there of Music Mistress. Music Meister jar dropped then it turns into a smile showing his teeth with the gap in between as he got up from his sit.

"What a voice?" said Music Meister clinching his fists? "I'll help get you get this very, very rare diamond under conduction."

"And what is that cousin?" asked The Riddler.

"Yes, what does the young maestro of villainy want?" asked Lex Luthor.

"Her all to myself. I want her to be mine and mine alone. Hello future wife." said Music Meister his smile turning into a smirk.

Back at Mount Justice everyone were talking to their old mentors as they enjoyed the food and drinks. Music Mistress was standing next to Musical Man enjoying a drink then M'gann walked up to her holding a tray of cookies Wally didn't wolf down yet.

"Cookie? I baked them myself with Zatanna's help." said M'gann with a smile.

"Thank you I can't believe I'm finally here." said Music Mistress taking a cookie.

"You should because I can't believe how much you have grown your parents would be proud of you." said Musical Man putting a hand on Music Mistress's shoulder.

"I miss them too Grandpa." said Music Mistress with a little smile. "So you and Superboy huh? I notice you two standing really close together."

"Yep, her and Superboy are a couple like me and Artemis." said Wally speeding right next to Music Mistress. "So how did you get your powers babe? Science experiment?"

"Let's not ruin this party with long boring stories let the girl get use to her new home." said Jay in his old costume. "Sam you old dog you how you been? Look how much little Elizabeth grown I remember when you were knee high. Look at her now."

"Jay Garrick, you old fool you. Come here how's your wife?" said Musical Man hugging his friend.

"Joan is doing fine and if she saw me in my old get up well you know her." said Jay with a little laugh.

Music Mistress smiled as she saw her grandfather Sam Wilson Musical Man talked with his old friend Jay Garrick the golden age Flash. The moment she arrived dressed up in her costume everyone greeted her with open arms. Six years ago she was a simple girl living with her parents in London then before she knew got her powers one day and started her training as her grandfather's side-kick fighting crime in Happy Harbor City in America. Now she was part of a team making her feel at home like a family.

**To be continue... That's chapter one love to hear your reviews on it chapter two coming soon and yes I made a change to my character Music Mistress into a hero and made Music Meister into a teenager related to The Riddler, but because DC Comics didn't give Music Meister an identity or family background so because The Riddler has a gap in his teeth in Young Justice it only makes since to make them both cousins. OK, in the next chapter Music Meister watches the news keeping track on Music Mistress as she and other side-kicks take down criminals in Happy Harbor City over the summer holidays.**


	2. Chapter Two: Happy Harbor Big Welcome

**Right my creative juices are off the charts I thought of this last night while watching Young Justice on Cartoon Network I was completely bored out of mind trying to get some ideas writers block sucks, but how it can give you great story ideas. I decide to write my own Young Justice Fan fiction but adding a villain we all wanted to appear in the show and I change my own character by changing her history background and created a new hero. Love to hear your reviews on my new fan fiction. OK, I don't own anything. Enjoy Chapter Two.**

Lex Luthor connections in Happy Harbor City had reported her location was in the city which means she attended school there, but there was many high schools in Happy Harbor City and the question was which one?

"You found the High School she attends in Happy Harbor City?" said Music Meister.

"It wasn't hard as you can see the girl is very smart and there is only one school with the highest ESCTs stores is Happy Harbor High School." said Lex Luthor showing a picture of the school by hologram. "Starting this September you will attending this school and since your powers also pick up sound waves in people's voices you can easily work which of the students she is, then gain the girl's trust bring her here then she'd all yours dear boy."

"One girl with a British accent attending an American school how hard can that be?" Music Meister said with a smirk.

"Hard there is one problem." said Lex Luthor changing the hologram image. "This is Superboy he also attends the school as Conner Kent with Miss. Martian as Megan Morse. Superboy has super hearing and Miss. Martian can read minds try and keep your mind blank around her."

"Whatever your plan is Luthor? It better be worth the risk because if I end up in jovial you have my parents to answer to." Music Meister said annoyed he had two heroes to deal with at the same time. "Wait a minute how the hell did you get into that school when it's the end of August? I don't even live in Happy Harbor City I live in Gotham City."

"Your father works for me right? So I have transferred him to one of my branches in Happy Harbor making your whole family move."

"What about my mum's job and little brother and little sister their starting middle school?"

"The transference includes a pay raise and I got your siblings into Happy Harbor Middle School. Your mother job is safe I have transferred her to the local performance school."

"You thought of everything when does school term starts?"

"September 6th. 8:30am."

Music Meister's family started moving into the new house and Music Meister was carrying a box full of his stuff upstairs while his parents help the movers with the rest of the stuff for the new house.

"Jessie stop texting and by taking your stuff to your room young lady." said Mrs McKinney as she carried a box of the dinning set inside to the kitchen.

"Mum ever since you and dad transferred to your new jobs here." said Jessie age 12 years old annoyed. "I had to leave my friends behind and my phone is the only thing I have left to keep in contact with them."

"Quick winding you're not the only one who left friends behind to you know." said Music Meister getting annoyed with his sister.

"Friends? You don't have any friends when we were living in Gotham City." said Jason age 12 years old running pasted his big brother nearly knocking him over.

"Watch it Jason." Music Meister said angrily.

"Kids quick fighting and help with the movers." said Mr McKinney helping a moving man with a grandfather clock. "Right, here is good thank you. Jessie do as you're told and Jason don't run up the stairs. Alex get your stuff upstairs and help me with the movers."

After moving to Happy Harbor City Music Meister took the time during the last weeks of the summer holidays to check the city's sights out. There was a beach, youth centres, and theatres showing both films and shows so he wasn't going to be bored in this City or once he finally learns who is the lovely Music Mistress's identity gain her trust by taking her out on a date. At Mount Justice The Team were at the beach for the last weeks of the summer holidays before they had to back to school. M'gann was wearing her yellow swimsuit, Artemis wearing a green swimsuit, Zatanna wearing a white swimsuit and Elizabeth (Music Mistress) was wearing a black swimsuit with a purple eighth music note near her hip of her swimsuit. The boys wearing their swim shorts splashing each other in a water fight.

"Smub no sregrub." said Zatanna casting a spell. "Burgers are ready guys."

"Alright lunch time." said Wally speeding right up to the table putting cheese, sauce and mustard on his burger. "Now that's a burger keep them coming Zatanna. Too bad Rocket couldn't be here."

"Well, at least our mentors still need us now and again." said Elizabeth as she ate her burger.

"Yeah, too bad we got to go to school tomorrow." said M'gann

"Don't remind me. I have to go back to Gotham Academy the classes there are hard." said Artemis remembering her first day there. "Still, can't believe it be a whole summer of nothing but fun. Not even a bank robber or mission crisis for once relaxation."

"Now I'm hoping we get a mission." said Superboy his usual tone.

Everyone laugh as they enjoyed themselves with their last day of summer holiday BBQ beach party. In Mount Justice Red Tornado with Batman and Musical Man were watching the teenagers enjoying their summer.

"Excellent way for The Team to get to know my granddaughter by letting them train and relax together, Batman." said Musical Man. "Knowing she'd in good care and hands is a relief. Six years ago I lost ... You know the story better than me by now. Promise me you will keep her safe I don't know what I would do if I lost her."

"By the training videos and news reporting clips you have done very good job mentoring her Musical Man." said Red Tornado his usual non-emotional manner.

"And you taught her well on controlling her hypnotic singing powers, but I do advise she doesn't join the glee club no matter how much she'd wants to." said Batman turning to the screen of The Team on the beach. "Just in case she goes too high and loses control of her powers. A chance we cannot risk."

Musical Man looked at Batman and took a deep breath. Batman was right for six years while fighting crime with Music Mistress as his side-kick. Musical Man had been teaching Music Mistress to control her powers from hypnotising innocent people only effecting criminals like bank robbers and super villains, but Batman was right her powers limits were unknown and they weren't really sure if she was truly in control of her hypnotic voice when she sang.

**To be continue... That's chapter two love to hear your reviews on it chapter three coming soon. Not sure if this was my best chapter but I would love to hear how I can improve the story. In the next chapter Alexander McKinney The Music Meister attends Happy Harbor High with Elizabeth as they meet each other in the principal's office, but neither know who they really are only they are two new students attending the same classes together.**


	3. Chapter Three: Who Is She?

**Right my creative juices are off the charts I thought of this last night while watching Young Justice on Cartoon Network I was completely bored out of mind trying to get some ideas writers block sucks, but how it can give you great story ideas. I decide to write my own Young Justice Fan fiction but adding a villain we all wanted to appear in the show and I change my own character by changing her history background and created a new hero. Love to hear your reviews on my new fan fiction. OK, I don't own anything. Enjoy Chapter Three.**

It was the first day of school. Looking around the school ground Music Meister was checking it out keeping his ears about for all girls with dark brown hair and a British accent. He saw a girl looking a bit like the girl from an old show he saw last night 'Hello Megan', she was wearing a black, yellow and white cheerleader uniform.

"Wendy." said the girl hugging a girl with black hair wearing a black, yellow and white cheerleader uniform too.

"Megan how was your summer holiday?" said the girl known as Wendy.

"Great, how was yours?" Megan asked. "I heard Mal Duncan and Karen Beecher hooked up this summer."

So that must be Miss. Martian without green skin thought Music Meister, but there no hear of a girl with a British accent yet. Music Meister walked up to the school entrance and went straight to the principal's office. He knocked on the door and waited until he was told to come in.

"Come in." said a woman's voice.

"Hi, I'm Alexander McKinney I transferred from Gotham South High." said Music Meister.

"Ah, yes welcome Alexander I'm Principal Victoria Bolts." said the woman with blonde hair. "Please sit down. This is Elizabeth Wilson she will be showing you around the school."

"Hi, nice to meet you." said Elizabeth as Music Meister sat next to her.

Music Meister sat down and turns to see a 16 years old girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing black trousers, a purple top, a black cardigan and brown high heel boots. She smiled at him but what made her stand out was her accent British. She has a British accent.

"Hi, Alexander McKinney call me Alex. You got a British accent?" said Music Meister trying not to sound like a idiot about it.

"Yes, for the first 10 years of my life I lived in England then I moved to America to live with my grandparents." said Elizabeth trying to keep a smile on her face. "That's when I learn I was British American. My mother was English and my father was American."

"Elizabeth is one of our top students here and will be attending your classes in order to show you around the school." said Principal Bolts explaining as she hand him a piece of paper. "Now here is your class time-table for the year. Your first class is music which is 20 minutes and here's locker number and code. Any questions?"

"No, I'm good thank you." said Music Meister as he left the office with Elizabeth.

"Come on the lockers are down this way." said Elizabeth as took Music Meister to his locker.

"So where is your locker?" said Music Meister feeling dum asking that.

"About five lockers down from yours." said Elizabeth with a happy smile.

Music Meister blush she figure out why he asked her. She was going to be his tour guild around this place for next few weeks. He was hoping their lockers were next to each other, but have five lockers between them is good enough for him. British accent OK. Luthor didn't mention a second nationality. Secretly Music Meister was hoping this girl was The Music Mistress because she was cute very cute. After getting his book stored out to today's classes at his locker. He and Elizabeth went down to the music classroom.

"Ah, Elizabeth good to see you." said a man handing out song sheets with music notes on them.

"Morning Mr. Fetcher. This is Alexander McKinney he a new student here." said Elizabeth as she took song sheet.

"Hello, Alexander welcome to Happy Harbor High. Here you go. What musical instrument can you play?" asked Mr. Fetcher.

"Anything." said Music Meister taking a song sheet.

"Just like Elizabeth. Good another musical protégé take your pick Alexander." said Mr Fetcher pointing out the instruments by a white piano.

Elizabeth picked up a violin then sat down the other students in the class picked up musical instruments to play. He couldn't pick piano which he liked the look of or sit next to Elizabeth. Piano or cute girl? What is a teenage boy to do? Piano or cute girl who could possibly be The Music Mistress.

"Huh?" Music Meister said as Mr Fetcher handed him the saxophone to him.

"I know the piano is temping but I play that. Now go and sit down please." said Mr Fetcher as he went to the piano.

Music Meister went to sit down next to Elizabeth and place the song sheet onto a music stand solid sheet holder in front of him. He notices the song was the American national anthem that one he knew very well. He wondered whether Elizabeth knew the British national anthem being she was both British and American.

"Right, class hope you been penancing your playing I know Elizabeth has. From the top." said Mr Fetcher.

Everyone started to play the America National anthem Music Meister started his best to ignore the students playing off tune. He notice only five students were off key but he manages to play without making a mistake as he played the saxophone. He turns to see Elizabeth was rubbing her right ear and her face had an annoyed expression like the out of tune affected her too. Sound sanative like him. She must, no she has to be The Music Mistress if she can pick out of tune sound. Mr Fetcher got up from the piano rubbing his eyes as if he was annoyed.

"OK, that was fine." Mr Fetcher said as he put his glasses back on. "Not great but fine. Most of you did penance, but the others didn't. Right, we are going to see who has and who hasn't penance by taking turns playing. Elizabeth starts us off please."

Elizabeth stood up as she place the violin under her chin and started to play the same song. Her eyes were close. Music Meister watched and listens to Elizabeth play so beautiful and without looking at the music sheet to play the song. Music protégé was right. British accent, sound sanative and musically talented. Elizabeth stop playing then sat back down.

"Very good. Now Alexander your turn." said Mr Fetcher happily smiling.

Everyone looked at Music Meister at that point he stood up and started to play the saxophone not making a mistake as he played the song. He'd good thought Elizabeth as she watched Alexander play the saxophone he was equally talented as her or even better than her. He stopped playing then sat back down.

"Wonderful I was right another musical protégé." said Mr Fetcher with a smile. "McKinney? By any chance is your dad name is George McKinney?"

"Yeah, why?" said Music Meister confuse by the question.

"I knew your dad in college and we were in a band together during college your dad played the saxophone too." said Mr Fetcher. "I'm guessing your dad taught you how to play the saxophone right? Been awhile since I've seen George. Well, moving on. Karen your turn with the flute."

"OK, sir." said Karen wearing a black, yellow and white cheerleader uniform having two bums in her black hair.

Karen stood up and started to play the flute and was off key once she got half away through the song. Music Meister ignore each student that was off key the five students that didn't penance or didn't penance enough were finally found and were told to penance more. Before music class was over everyone were given homework to penance the music instruments for next week's lesson. Next class was science class and this time the red hair girl called Megan was in this class.

"Elizabeth, hi we missed you this morning." said Megan when she saw Elizabeth.

"Sorry I was assign to be a guild to a new student." said Elizabeth. "This is Alexander McKinney. This is Megan Morse she one of my friends."

"Hi, you can call me Alex nice to meet you." said Music Meister keeping his mind blank like Lex Luthor advise him.

"Megan Morse please to meet you." said Megan with a smile.

"If you three are done talking outside come into class and sit down." said a man with grey hair wearing a lab coat.

"Sorry Mr Oliver." said Megan as she with Elizabeth and Music Meister walked into the class.

"Now class we have a new student Alexander McKinney." said Mr Oliver. "Elizabeth since you are his guild you can be his lab partner. Right, this year isn't a walk in the park."

_**Didn't he say that last year?**_Megan mind to Elizabeth. Elizabeth smile trying to keep a straight face and not to laugh. _**He said that every year to get us to study. Thank goodness to Black Canary's tutorial lessons. **_Elizabeth mind to Megan. Both girl giggle a little but the teacher notice and gave them both a serious look as he cleared his throat to say pay attention. Music Meister looked at the two girls confuses, but he guess the two girls were having a private talk through minds. Well, that's one way to pass notes to each other in class without the teacher knowing. After class was a break.

"Another homework assignment." said Music Meister annoyed as he got his math book from his locker. "I don't mind music but science isn't my strong point. Gotham South High wasn't this hard. Well, after math is study hall I can do the assignment then."

He closed his locker and went to head outside. Waiting outside was Megan, Conner and Elizabeth. The girls were sitting on a tall wall while Conner gently leans on it.

"The new kid kinda cute don't you think." said Megan to Elizabeth as they sat outside.

"New kid?" said Conner looking confuses.

"Alexander McKinney I'm showing him around the school." said Elizabeth jumping from the wall. "Yes he is cute but I don't think he go for me. I mean he can play music beautifully I never met a boy who can play a musical instrument without killing my ear drums."

"Yeah, I know about ear drum ache. So where is he?" said Conner looking around.

"Getting his math book from his locker. Oh, there he is. Alex over here meet Conner Kent." said Elizabeth waving at Music Meister as he come outside.

"Conner Kent?" said Music Meister noticing Megan as he walked down the them.

"Yeah, I'm Conner Kent welcome to Happy Harbor High." said Conner offering an hand.

"Thanks everyone I've been meeting been welcoming me." said Music Meister shaking Conner's hand. "Got anymore friends here I can meet before breaks over?"

"Well, there are Wendy Harris and Karen Beecher they are on the cheerleading squid with me." said Megan jumping down with excitement. "Then there's Karen's boyfriend Mal Dunchin. Next will be Marvin White he likes to skate-board and there's also ..."

"Erm, Megan I think he got the point." said Conner calming Megan down. "We got a few friends here you can meet at lunch. Got any friends back at your old school?"

"Er ..." said Music Meister nervous.

Then the school bell rang. Saved by the bell now that was one question Music Meister would happily avoid. Friends ever since Elementary School he didn't have friends because he got bullied when everyone in school found out he was in the church choir he didn't make any friends after making all his bullies dance like fools. Math class was a pop quiz everyone moans as the teacher passed out the sheets of the test to each student. How can he find out whom or if Elizabeth was The Music Mistress if the teachers of this school keep giving him homework assignments or pop quiz to focus on. Lex Luthor plan better be worth all this new area, new home and new school it better be worth it.

**To be continue... That's chapter three love to hear your reviews on it chapter four coming soon. Now he settles into his new home and new school. Trying to identify who The Music Mistress isn't easy with homework. Now he knows who Conner Kent and Megan Morse are at school and Elizabeth Wilson is a caught, but how on Earth is he going to get her to sing to sure she is The Music Mistress?**


	4. Chapter Four: I Hate Gym

**Right my creative juices are off the charts I thought of this last night while watching Young Justice on Cartoon Network I was completely bored out of mind trying to get some ideas writers block sucks, but how it can give you great story ideas. I decide to write my own Young Justice Fan fiction but adding a villain we all wanted to appear in the show and I change my own character by changing her history background and created a new hero. Love to hear your reviews on my new fan fiction. OK, I don't own anything. Enjoy Chapter Four.**

At last school was out at last Megan went to Cheerleading penance with Wendy and Karen as Conner watched from the benches. Music Meister was glad school was over until tomorrow, but the day wasn't over he had to report to Lex Luthor and the other members of The Light.

"Ah, Alexander how was your first day of your new school?" Lex Luthor asked when Music Meister walked into the room.

"Five homework assignments I was only able to do one of the five in study hall." said Music Meister dropping his homework assignments onto Lex Luthor's desk. "How the hell am I supposed to find out which student with a British accent and dark brown hair at that school if I am given work to do instead? You tell me how my first day of my new school went?"

"What you expert from a very high education system cousin?" said The Riddler walking into the school. "Math, English, Geology, you done your science homework what's the fifth?"

"Music, still I only found one girl that falls in the possible list, but she not just British she'd British American." said Music Meister annoyed. "Trouble is I only seen her play a musical instrument not sing."

"Yet, La Music Meister." said The Brain. "La Music Mistress weren't risk singing with 100s of students even due she uses her powers to affect criminals, but her mentor may not allow her to join la glee club. Take this with you to school place it in la music classroom if she truly loves music she'd won't be able to resist la temptation of playing music alone with no one around."

"But a second nationality is interesting though." said Queen Bee. "Who is this girl with the second nationality?"

"My school guide a student name Elizabeth Wilson." said Music Meister putting the device The Brain gave him in his bag. "I took a picture of her while she was having her lunch on my smart phone. I asked her first of course don't want to seem creepy about it."

Music Meister took out his smart phone and got the picture he took of Elizabeth Wilson letting the others see it. The Brain scan the picture and add the image to the hologram systems taking out the background and only put the image of Elizabeth up.

"Interesting Mademoiselle Elizabeth Wilson does fit la profile, but we need to know more the device I gave you can record her voice." said The Brain. "Record this mademoiselle either talking or singing and try to record her in la gym class so we can compare her skills La Music Mistress news report clips."

The device was small about the size of Music Meister's hand. There was a small camera lens and a small marc inside in between them was a button to active the device. Once active it starts recording and its will become invisible to stop people noticing it and mistakenly picking it up. At Mount Justice Elizabeth was starting dinner with Zatanna and Rocket's help. Conner and Megan arrive through the main entrance.

"Hey, guys dinner just in the oven." said Rocket greeting them.

"Aw, I wanted to help." said Megan as she turn green and into her 'Hello Megan' outfit.

"OK, if we don't get a mission or homework over load you can cook dinner." said Elizabeth with a smile.

"I still can't believe you let that Alex guy take a picture of you on his phone. Saying you don't think he go for you." said Conner petting Wolf.

"It just a picture and besides he took pictures of you and M'gann too." said Elizabeth. "Look he left his old school and his friends behind maybe after he met us we might become his friends."

"That's true me and Conner were new last year other than freshmen Alex new too." said M'gann. "He did go quiet when we asked about his old friends. I tried reading his mind but it was blank like he didn't want to talk about."

"OK, fair enough I'll give the guy a break. Man, first day back to school and homework already to do." said Conner taking his bag to his room. "Call me when dinner ready. Come on Wolf."

In Happy Harbor City Music Meister was driven home by Lex Luthor assistant Marcy with Lex Luthor sitting in the back of the limo. It was late and his phone had about five missed calls from his parents. Music Meister looked at the new house he moved in five weeks ago. His family waiting inside for him.

"Remember Alexander for this plan to work you must keep your powers from your family." said Lex Luthor reminding the teenager. "The Riddler figure out you had these powers well because he is the master of brain teasers, but if everyone else found out it won't be your family involve but The Justice League will be involved."

"I get the point Luthor. Thanks for the ride home." said Music Meister as he got out of limo.

Marcy close the limo door once Music Meister was out of the limo. He watched as Marcy got back into the limo and drove it off. Music Meister turn around to see his mother standing on the porch her arms crossed with a look on her face 'saying where the hell have you been?' at him. Music Meister sign deeply he knew he was in trouble.

"Hi mum." he said. "Look I know I'm late and I didn't answer any of your calls and ..."

"Not another word young man get inside right now. Your father wants to talk to you." said Mrs McKinney angrily at her son.

"Great." said Music Meister as went inside to the living room.

"Alexander me and your mother both know you and siblings are not happy leaving your life behind in Gotham City." said Mr McKinney once his eldest son sat down. "Look, Alexander I know it hard for you but a chance for you to make friends. Not to worry me and your mother ..."

"Lex Luthor offered me an internship that why I'm late home." said Music Meister not in the mood to hear a leisure from his parents. "He thinks I can really make it big if I keep up my grades he can make sure when I graduate there be a job for me at Lex crop. Luthor limo drove up to me offered me this internship because of my good grades."

"Really? Son you thinking about your career in life." said Mr McKinney happily. "This is getting better. First my promotion and pay rise and now Lex Luthor offering my son an internship."

"Well, next time call us if you're going to be late after school." said Mrs McKinney now happy.

"Can I go now I got homework to do?" said Music Meister relief his lie worked.

"Sure son hit the books and we'll bring your dinner in a while." said Mr McKinney with a smile.

Music Meister got up from his sit and went upstairs to his bedroom. Once he was in his bedroom he relaxed as he got out his homework assignments. He sat in front of his desk then took out his phone and went through his pictures he took. Megan, Conner, Wendy, Karen with Mal, Marvin and finally Elizabeth. Music Meister smiled he was really hoping she was The Music Mistress. Only way to know was this device good thing gym class was the first lesson tomorrow morning. Next morning gym class like Principal Bolts said Elizabeth would indeed be in his class unfortunately so was Conner. He sat on the benches with the rest of the students waiting for the gym teacher to start class. He places the device right next to him and pressed the button to active it. Like The Brain said it become invisible once active.

"Two words." said the gym teacher wearing sports shorts, socks, trainers and shirt everyone calls him couch. "Dodge ball. Team captains let's see Kent and Dunchin. Pick your team players."

"Ready to have your team's butt ripped by mine." said Mal Dunchin all cool and chilled.

"Humph, you wish I'll pick first. Elizabeth." said Conner with smirk on his face as Elizabeth high five him.

"Alright my man Alexander you're on my team." said Mal smirking.

Music Meister got up from his sit stocked he got picked next at his old school he never got picked in sports. Once the teams players were picked everyone got into place as couch place the dodge balls in the middle of the gym. Then blew his whistle to start the same. Both teams went to grab the balls and started to throw them trying to get the other team out. Music Meister didn't have a dodge ball he was too busy trying to avoid them. Damn game he thought. Elizabeth was dodging the balls and it was being caught on camera as she jumped, spin and then she grab a dodge ball. Music Meister saw it one hand wow what catch he thought.

"Ha took you out Mal your out." said Elizabeth.

"Aw, man took out by a girl." said Mal as he sat on the bench.

"Ow, that hurt." said Music Meister angrily as he got hit by a dodge ball.

"Sorry dude you let your guard down I did go easy. The game is called dodge ball" said Conner.

Music Meister narrowed his eyes annoyed he was taken out and in front of Elizabeth, but this gave him a chance to make sure the device wasn't gone by sitting back in the same spot and by luck it was safe recording Elizabeth's every movement. Man can she move she was treating each dodge ball like an attack. Then when she got a dodge ball she would throw it at other team player and hit them without missing.

"OW!" said Marvin when Elizabeth hit him with a dodge ball.

"Ooh! Marvin I am so sorry I got carried away." said Elizabeth worried.

_**Wow! Go easy we're not up against criminals.**_ Conner thought to Elizabeth as Marvin sat down next to Mal. _**I didn't mean to hurt him I got caught up with the heat of the moment. Grandpa always put me through training like this, but at the crack of dawn to keep me alert. **_Elizabeth thought back to Conner as she dodges the dodge balls flying at her. She stuck to dodging and catching the dodge balls to passing them to the other team players. Finally the game was over and Conner's team won with only him and Elizabeth still standing. Grabbing the device next to him. Music Meister pockets it and pressed the button to turn it off. Stage one complete now stage two the music room.

**To be continue... That's chapter three love to hear your reviews on it chapter four coming soon. OK, I know I made my last chapter really long well when I get writing and I got an idea I have to write it down. Right, stage one complete seeing Elizabeth dodge in gym class now all he needs to do is get her to sing and what better way than have her adduction for the school's musical.**


	5. Chapter Five: Get Girl To Sing

**Right my creative juices are off the charts I thought of this last night while watching Young Justice on Cartoon Network I was completely bored out of mind trying to get some ideas writers block sucks, but how it can give you great story ideas. I decide to write my own Young Justice Fan fiction but adding a villain we all wanted to appear in the show and I change my own character by changing her history background and created a new hero. Love to hear your reviews on my new fan fiction. OK, I don't own anything. Enjoy Chapter Five.**

**SnowWolf22 I am so happy that you are a fan of my fan fiction please let me know your thoughts on it. **

**Roxie13 would love to hear from you again**

**Krikanalo like to hear your thoughts again on my fan fiction if you guys could pass my stories on to ours you think might like my fan fiction.**

For three weeks had been class, homework and no singing voice. The first part of the data was loaded into the systems, but they did to hear her sing to be sure she was the person they seek. The Light was getting impatient with him. He got her in gym and talking, but no singing and they wanted results and they wanted them now.

"I am trying give me a break I've been living the damn thing in the music room and yet no results she'd been staying away from the room." said Music Meister annoyed.

"Not good enough boy get the girl to sing." said Vandal Savage banging his fist on the table angrily. "Listen boy we need to get The Music Mistress and in order to get her you need to find out who she'd is now."

"School change since our day Savage." said Lex Luthor calmly. "Try harder and if you must use your power without blowing your cover. What your cousin The Riddler told us you been spending 8 years learning to control it. Can you sing without hypnotising people?"

"If I hold back from hitting a high note sure. Why?" said Music Meister crossing his arms.

"Try get through to the girl by tapping into her love of music by showing yours." said Lex Luthor with a smirk on his face.

Music Meister smirked singing was his first love and he enjoyed every moment he sing. He remembered Elizabeth looked happy everytime she'd listen to music on her MP3 player or everytime she played her violin in music class. She'd loved music just as much he does. Next day was Friday and Music Meister was glad his first class was study hall he could get his homework done. Once in study hall he saw Elizabeth listening to her MP3 player music it was low, but with his sanative hearing he was able to hear the lyrics of song. Grease really he thought. His mum's favourite musical of all time. Wait, that's it. Before study hall he saw a poster about addictions for the school musical. This year was Grease. The school bell rang for next class.

"Hey, Elizabeth wait up." said Music Meister catching up to Elizabeth. "So I notice a try out poster for the school musical this year its Grease you going to try out."

"I would like to but I don't know." said Elizabeth as she took out her earphones and started to put her books away. "I guess I can play small part like the waitress before they do Beauty School Drop Out song."

"Hahaha! Nice joke but I bet you'll get Sandy Olsson or as Rizzo called her Sandra Dee from the song Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee." Music Meister laughed.

"I wasn't joking I wouldn't mind a small part like the waitress. How do you know that?"

"Grease is my mum's favourite musical film. I'm going to try out for Danny if you try out for Sandy."

"No. Come on Art class is next."

"Singing is a form of art. Looks like I got to it hard way and by hard me holding back."

Elizabeth had started walking down the hall as Music Meister followed her. Clearing his throat to start to sing his vision of 'Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee' to get Elizabeth's attention. If this doesn't get her to addiction then nothing will.

_**Hey listen to me**_

_**You should be Sandra Dee**_

_**And you know it's true**_

_**Stop making me blue**_

"I know what you're doing? And it's not working. I won't try out." said Elizabeth smiling.

_**You're breaking my heart**_

_**You know perfect for the part**_

_**Come on I'll try out for Danny**_

_**If you try out for Sandy**_

"Stop it I won't you can make me."

"I'm not demanding I'm asking."

_**I bet you beat all the other girls**_

_**Trust me they'll get boo**_

_**Unless they were you**_

_**On stage you will rule**_

"Alex stop it ..."

_**I won't until you agree**_

_**To be Sandra Dee**_

_**I'll be Danny**_

_**Together we'll make the show**_

_**You can feel it music flow**_

_**You want to sing along**_

_**Go on sing a song**_

"Alex everyone looking."

"I don't care come sing with me."

"Well, if it stops you going on about. I will try out."

"Don't say it sing it."

_**Come on the music with you**_

_**I know it's true**_

_**Please sing a tune**_

_**You are Sandra Dee**_

"Enough you are embarrassing me everyone really are looking at us." Elizabeth said putting an hand over his mouth. "I said I'll try out for Sandy but like I said I'll happily play any small part."

Music Meister smiled as he and Elizabeth went into the art classroom. He had song him and her all the way down to the class. He didn't care everyone were looking at him singing down the school halls to get Elizabeth to try out. Vandal Savage will be happy when he gets her to sing today at 4pm in auditorium. Then he got hit on the head by folded up piece of paper thrown by one of the students. Picking it up as he sat down in his desk then open the piece of paper.

_You sing like girl dork._

Music Meister narrowed his eyes with anger just like his old school making fun of him. If he didn't hold back he would have the whole singing and dancing like fools. He wouldn't be surprise if it was one of the boy students. Just wait soon the world will know and fear The Music Meister.

**To be continue... That's chapter five love to hear your reviews on it chapter six coming soon. OK, I know I made my last chapter really long well when I get writing and I got an idea I have to write it down. Yes, I was watching Grease to get some ideas I am sad don't care love the film. Finally its 4pm and Music Meister is in auditorium with Elizabeth this was it finally he can hear her sing and get it for The Light.**


	6. Chapter Six: She'd The One

**Right my creative juices are off the charts I thought of this last night while watching Young Justice on Cartoon Network I was completely bored out of mind trying to get some ideas writers block sucks, but how it can give you great story ideas. I decide to write my own Young Justice Fan fiction but adding a villain we all wanted to appear in the show and I change my own character by changing her history background and created a new hero. Love to hear your reviews on my new fan fiction. OK, I don't own anything. Enjoy Chapter Six.**

The bell rang finally school was over and Music Meister could finally take Elizabeth to the auditorium. He looked at the clock 3:45pm right time for her to sing, record it and give it to The Light.

"See ya later Elizabeth bye." said Megan leaving for cheerleading penance.

"See ya later Megan." said Elizabeth grabbing her bag then close her locker door.

"Ready to go?" said Music Meister appearing right behind the locker door.

"Alex, how long have you been there?" said Elizabeth stocked.

"About 5 minutes give or take a few seconds. Come on to the auditorium." said Music Meister heading towards the auditorium.

Elizabeth finally calms down as she and Music Meister went to the auditorium to addiction. There was a line of students trying out a lot of girls hoping to get the part for Sandy. Elizabeth couldn't believe she'll be here forever and she'd had to get back to Mount Justice before Batman arrives to the mountain for their mission.

"I can't do this." said Elizabeth turning around to leave.

"What? Wait, why? You said you'll try out. We hear now. Wow, that guy couldn't sing to save his life." said Music Meister as a boy student sang and hit the wrong high note.

"I know but ... Look at that line I have to get home before 5pm today I'll be here forever."

"You do know they call in order of the name on the list right."

"This is my first addiction for a play."

"Come on then. Seriously someone get that guy off the stage before I punch him."

"Hahaha! I don't know why? But you somehow make me feel better like you understand how it feels ..."

Elizabeth smiled as she looked into Music Meister's brown eyes and world around her just disappeared. Even the young man singing off key somehow disappeared. Somehow with him it was just him and her. With him she felt warm and happy like he understand her. Like he knew what it was like to hide a ...

"Thank you Tim. Next is Elizabeth Wilson." said the drama teacher.

"I'm here wish me luck." said Elizabeth coming back into reality.

"You don't need it." said Music Meister with a smile.

Elizabeth went down to the stage and stood in the spot where there was a microphone in the middle of the spot light. Elizabeth felt nervous she had to be careful not to sing too high or like her grandfather said her powers might active and put everyone in a trance. She took a deep breath and nodded to the music Mr Fetcher on the piano. Music Meister at that point gave Elizabeth a thumps up and then pressed the button on the device to active it. Elizabeth started to sing and soft song ABBA: Thank You For The Music the Mamma Mia The Movie vision.

"I thought she only play music not sing it." whispered a girl student.

"I guess she can sing too maybe she felt she couldn't try out when she started school here two years ago." whispered another girl student.

Music Meister smiled as he listens to Elizabeth sing. He knew right there and then Elizabeth was The Music Mistress. With his sanative ears he was able to tell it was her. Her voice light and sweet like honey on a golden summer's morning. Elizabeth stop singing everyone clapped. Music Meister pressed the button to stop the recording.

"Thank You Elizabeth that was very good. Next Alexander McKinney." said the drama teacher.

"Hi here." said Music Meister getting up from his sit.

"Good luck." said Elizabeth as walked by him.

Music Meister gave Elizabeth a wink his way of saying don't need sweet heart. Elizabeth blush seeing the smile on Music Meister's face another way to say you sound get great. Elizabeth smiled as she sat down to listen to Music Meister sing. Music Meister stood in the spot light in front of microphone. He started to sing holding back singing One Direction: What Makes You Beautiful. Looking at Elizabeth as if the song was for her, but he couldn't sing at his fullest he had to avoid putting the student body into a trance. Once he finishes singing everyone clapped with excitement.

"Wow, his really good." said a girl student.

"I hope he gets to be Danny." said another girl student acting all dreamy.

Even without using his powers he can charm the ladies. Then there was a ring from a phone. Everyone turn to their phone but it wasn't theirs, but it had stopped buzzing. Music Meister notice Elizabeth had left it was her phone that was ringing. Back at Mount Justice Elizabeth arrive through the beta tubes dressed in her costume.

"Sorry I'm late I was helping out at school." said Music Mistress walking up to Batman.

"Well, you're here that's the main thing." said Batman turning hologram screens up showing their mission. "At first we thought they were solar flares but they have started to spread more closely to Earth every day now they are getting bigger."

"Batman are you saying what I think you're saying?" said Robin not believing his eyes.

"Yes, your first space mission." said Batman continuing. "The League will be involved if something goes wrong. Miss. Martian you will be mentoring and keeping a psychic link between The Team with Martian Manhunter on The Watchertower. I will be joining you in the Bat Rocket ship. Aqualad will be leading team A in the bio ship while I lead team B. Now suit up in your spacesuits."

At the lair of The Light Music Meister had an evil smirk on his face finally he had the her voice recorded for The Light. Music Meister walked into the meeting room where The Riddler, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, Brain with Monsieur Mallah, and Vandal Savage were waiting for Music Meister to report to them.

"Well, cousin have you got it?" The Riddler asked.

"Right, here and the drama teacher will be a fool if she didn't cast Elizabeth as Sandy in the school musical." said Music Meister throwing the device to Monsieur Mallah. The ape grabs it and put it into his master The Brain's metal machine body.

"Well done La Music Meister. Now bring La Music Mistress to us." said The Brain.

"Ooh I intend to. Hehehe!" said Music Meister with a little laugh.

In space The Team was in the bio ship in their space suits heading towards the sun. Miss. Martian and Martian Manhunter were keeping the bio ship tempters stable from the extreme heat of the sun. _**Report how things from The Watchtower. **_Batman mind to Martian Manhunter. _**So far the bio ship is doing fine. Artemis try to keep the ship far from the solar flares. **_Martian Manhunter mind to both Batman and Artemis. _**Copy that.**_ Artemis thought while flying the bio ship.

"Wow, the view of the Earth is beautiful." said Music Mistress looking out the bio ship window.

"Yeah, amazing isn't it." said Zatanna. "I wonder what's wrong with the sun's solar flares."

"Readings say they been growing." said Robin checking his screen. "But solar flares don't grow and some reason they are moving. It's not possible."

"He right and I'm all about science." said Kid Flash. "Solar flares don't behave like this and it looks like they're going to the same place or at less trying to get to that place."

"Coming up to target locution." said Music Mistress as her screen beeped. "Oh, my God. How is that possible?"

"It's not. Batman do you see what we see?" said Aqualad as he radio Batman.

"Yes." Batman radio. "Scan what you can and return to The Watchtower straight away."

"Superboy, Robin, Music Mistress, Rocket with me the rest stay and mentor the solar flares. Bring us in if it gets too hot for the bio ship." Aqualad ordered.

Aqualad, Robin, Superboy, Rocket and Music Mistress jet rocket towards the sun keeping a safe descent as Superman, Batman, Aquaman and Wonder Woman join them. The sun was slowly turning black as solar flares burst from it heading towards Earth. Pressing a button on the sleeve of their space suits to scan the energy coming from the solar flares.

"This is not possible." said Batman. "This goes all against the laws of physics."

"It's like the solar flare are being drawn from the sun to something on Earth. Making the sun shrinks in size." said Robin.

"And without the sun mine and Superman's powers will be ..." said Superboy getting worried.

"Gone. No sun no Superman or Superboy." said Superman worried.

_**Batman you need to get back to The Watchtower the bio ship can't handle the heat anymore. **_Miss. Martian thought to Batman. _**Understood, Team return to the bio ship and report back to The watchtower. **_Batman thought to everyone. The Team and the Justice League return to their ships then to The Watchtower. The Team had worried looks on their faces. Everything and everyone relay on the sun and if its shrinking and where are its solar flares going on Earth?

**To be continue... That's chapter six love to hear your reviews on it chapter seven coming soon. The Team and The Justice League try to figure out why the sun is shrinking and its solar flares are they going towards Earth. Music Meister is trying to get Music Mistress attention to gain her trust, but her mind is somewhere else and that's the sun. If the sun burns out both the Earth and Superman and Superboy loses their powers.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Origins Of Her Powers

**Right my creative juices are off the charts I thought of this last night while watching Young Justice on Cartoon Network I was completely bored out of mind trying to get some ideas writers block sucks, but how it can give you great story ideas. I decide to write my own Young Justice Fan fiction but adding a villain we all wanted to appear in the show and I change my own character by changing her history background and created a new hero. Love to hear your reviews on my new fan fiction. OK, I don't own anything. Enjoy Chapter Seven.**

The whole weekend The Team and The Justice League had been working in the strange solar flares as the sun slowly stinks away. Taking turns going out to scan the solar flares and the locution where the energy was coming from the sun. Batman scans the planet trying to find the locution where the solar flares energy was going on Earth.

"Where is the energy going?" he said out loud.

"My senders are trying to find the answer to that question also." said Red Tornado walking into the room.

"Red Tornado. Nothing, from your senders either."

"No but like you I do not wish to stop until I or we found the reason this is happening and why?"

"Agreed."

Batman looked up at the screens noticing the time. Midnight Monday morning The Team had to go to school in eight and half hours and they had been working hard helping the Justice League to find out what was happening with the sun.

"Team fall back get some well earn sleep." Batman radio.

"Man, finally." said Kid Flash over the radio.

The Team fall back to The Watchtower to get some sleep before school. On Earth alarm clock was buzzing saying 6am as an hand hit the snooze button. Pulling the hand fell back letting it drop down the sized of the bed as he fell back to sleep. Then ...

"Aargh! JASON." he yelled angrily.

"Hahaha! Got you Alex." said Jason running out of his big brother's room holding a water gun.

"Jason you're dead when I get my hands on you." said Music Meister running after his little brother wet from getting hit by the water gun.

"Look on the bright side of it you don't need to take a shower this morning." said Jason running into his room using a chair to stop Music Meister from getting in.

"You can't stay in there forever." said Music Meister banging the door.

"Enough fighting you two. Think of the neighbours." said Mrs McKinney.

"Mum my sheets and duvet are wet because of Jason's prank." said Music Meister angrily at the fact he got an early morning wet wake up call.

"Get ready for school and down for breakfast I will deal with Jason." said Mrs McKinney.

"I can't wait to get out of his hell hole." said Music Meister under his breath as he went into the bathroom.

Mrs McKinney sign nearly every morning the kids fight. Music Meister took off his wet PJs off as he got into the shower. Last night he got a call from his cousin staying the results match the news clips of The Music Mistress and Elizabeth Wilson are the same person. Music Meister smiled Elizabeth was smart, beautiful and talented the girl for him. Thoughts of her had been visiting his dreams every night for weeks very nice dreams. Closing her locker door as she yawn so very tired only a few hours of sleep.

"How did grandpa do it while managing a normal life?" Elizabeth said out loud turning around she'd bumped into someone dropping the books she was carrying.

"Wow, what's with the book. Astrophysics, extra credit school work that's why you're tired." said Music Meister helping picking up the books.

"Yes, I'm trying to get into the college my father attend." Elizabeth lied through her teeth.

"Whatever college it is must be a good one? Astronomy, laws of physics, solar system, galaxies and space beyond. OK, what the hell? You are not a science geek."

"But my father was and if it wasn't for ..."

"Wasn't for what?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Elizabeth turn away from him putting what she can in her bag taking the rest of the books from Music Meister. Music Meister looked at Elizabeth seeing the saddest on her face. She hardly spoke of her parents. Megan talked about her Uncle John and her parents. Conner talked about his big brother and the others talked about their parents, but everytime they talked about their parents or siblings Elizabeth always smiled like it didn't bother. But this time it was different this time she'd only talked about her grandfather her parents never. Music Meister took out his smart phone and dialled an number.

"Hi, Ed I need a favour. Can you find something out for me?" he said on the phone.

"What do you want me to do cousin?" asked The Riddler on the phone.

"Look up an American scientist in England with the surname Wilson."

"Why?"

"If I want to get my future wife I need to know why she was sent to live with her grandparents today if you please."

"I'll have the finding after school for you."

"Thanks."

Music Meister hang up his smart phone then went to his locker to get his books. Throughout the day Music Meister kept thinking what was the reason why Elizabeth didn't speak about her parents. Elizabeth's mind not into history class as she chewed the end of her pencil. How by the laws of science itself is it possible for an sun to stinks?

"Elizabeth Wilson?" said an elderly woman's voice.

"Huh? What?" said Elizabeth coming out of her thoughts.

"When did the civil war between the north and south started in America?" said the history teacher.

"Er, ... April 12th 1861." said Elizabeth looking at the grey hair woman.

"And when did it end?" she asked Elizabeth.

"May 10th 1865." Elizabeth said nervously.

"With the last shot fired June 22, 1865. Last day dreaming and more listening." the history teacher quote at Music Meister. "Now the American Civil War was also known as the War Between The States. Now even though President Lincolin finally got the north to set the slaves free the south on the other hand didn't believe his views."

Bell rings Music Meister watched as Elizabeth left in an blue car with an elderly man driving the car. Music Meister smart phone rang and he answered it. It was his cousin The Riddler telling him Lex Luthor wanted to speak with him straight away. Then a limo drove up to the curve. Music Meister hangs up his smart phone and walked up to the limo as Mercy opens the back door for him to get in. Once in Mercy close the door behind him.

"Ah, Music Meister." said Lex Luthor with a smirk.

"Luthor starting to call me by my villain name now." said Music Meister one of his eye-browns raise.

"Dr Chris Wilson an American married Sarah Wilson and they had a daughter Elizabeth Wilson." Lex Luthor passed a touch key pad to Music Meister. "Dr Wilson was an Astronomic his wife an art teacher at a London Art College. Both died 6 years ago two days from now."

"She'd an orphan. How they die?" Music Meister moving down the touch key pad.

"Robbery gone wrong. Her American grandparents were paying for her music lessons in England, but because of that the robbers thought her parents were wealthy."

"Were they caught?"

"Yes, in a trance. Elizabeth started to sing when the robbers turn to kill her and out of fear she'd started to sing."

"That's how she got her powers? I get mine through bullying and she'd had to lose her parents to get her's."

"That is life my boy. Keep going down the pad there is more."

"Samuel Wilson?"

"Right after the girl arrive in America. Elizabeth become the Music Mistress six months as Musical Man's side-kick. We compare the age and images of Mr Wilson and Musical Man they match."

"Samuel Wilson is Musical Man and her grandfather."

"Correct now why did you asked The Riddler to look up Dr Wilson."

"Because she'd had a lot of science books today and looked tired really tired."

"Science books on what?"

"What I can remember Astronomy, laws of physics, solar system, galaxies and space beyond."

Lex Luthor narrowed his eyes then grab the limo phone and started to deal. Music Meister looked at him confused and look on Lex Luthor's face didn't look good. As Mercy took a left turn instead of an right turn. They were heading to the secret entrance of HQ of The Light.

"Sportsmaster break the rest of The Light out of their prison cells in Belle Reve and Arkhem Asylum we need to move our plans forward." said Lex Luthor then hang up. "Get the girl to us before the end of the winter solstice."

"I'm guessing we need to get things moving beforehand?" said Music Meister. "Looks like I need to make a day view into the criminal world."

An smirk slowly appeared on Music Meister's face as he started to think up an wicked plan to get the attention of the side-kick squid (The Team) and then getting her alone with him as The Music Meister will finally meet The Music Mistress.

**To be continue... That's chapter seven love to hear your reviews on it chapter eight coming soon. Now The Music Meister meets The Music Mistress how will he get her alone when he has the junior squid to deal with and The Justice League. Answer ... Find out in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter Eight: Sing With Me Part One

**Right my creative juices are off the charts I thought of this last night while watching Young Justice on Cartoon Network I was completely bored out of mind trying to get some ideas writers block sucks, but how it can give you great story ideas. I decide to write my own Young Justice Fan fiction but adding a villain we all wanted to appear in the show and I change my own character by changing her history background and created a new hero. Love to hear your reviews on my new fan fiction. OK, I don't own anything. Enjoy Chapter Eight.**

The plan was simple while The Justice League was busy chasing escaped cons from Belle Reve and Arkhem Asylum. While The Team deal with The Music Meister his part was simple enough keep the junior heroes squad busy while The Light round up their fellow members from Belle Reve and Arkhem Asylum.

"To be honest Luthor I didn't want to commit my first crime until after High School." said Music Meister wearing a purple suit with green musical notes down the front.

"Well, sorry to speed up your schedule of your villainy career." said Lex Luthor opening a sliver suitcase. "Now to complete your look to match The Music Mistress. I've had her weapon copied for you. We learn from past news clips she uses this if she too far from ear shoot. It shoots a type of electric beam that paralyzed anyone it hits."

Music Meister smirked at the sight of his new weapon it a long cane with three sliver rings around the top. Music Meister comb his hair back to make it nice and tidy as he put an hat with a green ribbon and white feather on followed by an mask with a musical note that moved to his face exceptions. Taking the cane Music Meister made a pose like he was a 1950s gangster. Mount Justice The Team were sparring to keep their skills sharp. Aqualad was sparring with Kid Flash who was running circles around him.

"Kid, this isn't combat. Using this to beat me in a sparring is easy beat." said Aqualad a serious tone in his voice.

"I had Captain Cold tell me and Flash th-argh! Ow!" said Kid Flash after being tipped up by Aqualad. "OK, he never thought to do that but fire his freeze gun. Not cool man."

Aqualad smile as he helped Kid Flash up then the computer stopped the training system and news reports started popping up. The Batman arrives through the bata tubes and walked into the centre of the news reports.

"Batman what's going on?" asked Robin.

"Two break outs. Belle Reve and Arkhem Asylum." said Batman. "Every inmate from both have broken out at the same time. While a new villain has shown up in Happy Harbour City."

"Musical Man already down there." said Superboy noticing the news report. "Hey, this is weird people are dancing around this guy. He is even making the musical notes dance around him."

"How I thought I could only do that?" Music Mistress asked going up to the screen.

"He calls himself The Music Meister and like you has the same powers of you, but instead of using his power for good he uses it for evil." said Batman going to his belt. "To avoid going into his power each of you but Music Mistress will wear these bat earphone. Small to be unnoticeable and they will bloke out his singing voice. Music Mistress since he has the same powers as you it seems you are immune to him which means he too is immune to you."

"What's the plan Batman?" Aqualad asked.

"The League will deal with the escape cons while The Team will go down and help Musical Man deal with The Music Meister." said Batman.

In Happy Harbour City Musical Man was creating musical instrument after musical instrument to counter out Music Meister's singing controlling innocent people robbing for him.

"Give up son you're too young for an life of crime." said Musical Man waving his composter stick creating an electric guitar giving off an musical sound wave with music notes coming out of it.

_**Listen hear old man**_

_**As these people are under my command**_

_**You can send as many notes all you want**_

_**But with snap of my fingers**_

_**These people will do whatever I want**_

_**They are innocent by standards.**_

Music Meister laughs evilly after he sang innocent people moved in front of Music Meister like a human shield. Musical Man notices this as he tried to stop the giant guitar, but the musical notes kept going. Then there was an soft light voice singing.

_**Circle me**_

_**Don't hurt them**_

_**Listen to me**_

_**Avoid hurting them**_

_**You Music Meister**_

_**Will stop this now**_

_**You will surrender**_

_**For you are going down.**_

Music Meister looked up as he saw the musical notes circle around The Music Mistress like they were dancing around her like they were happy to see her. Musical Man sign with relief as he saw his granddaughter took control of the musical notes to avoid the innocent people.

"Ah, Music Mistress finally your here." said Music Meister a smirk across his face.

"And so are we." said Aqualad.

"Like Music Mistress sang surrender or get ready for an ass whooping." said Robin landing into the scene.

"Sorry, but I had enough ass whooping to last me a life time." said Music Meister firing his cane at both Robin and Aqualad.

Aqualad and Robin dodge the electric beams then Music Meister started to sing commands again to stop the two heroes.

_**Aqualad and Robin are in my way**_

_**Stop them for ruining my day**_

_**Attack them now when I snap my fingers**_

_**Get rid of the super losers**_

With a snap of his fingers the innocent people under his control started to attack Aqualad and Robin. _**Miss. Martian, Zatanna now.**_ Aqualad mind to Miss. Martian. All the innocent people that were under Music Meister were lifted up into the air by Miss. Martian.

"Peels ot og." said Zatanna making a spell.

The innocent people fell asleep as Miss. Martian moved them safely away from ear shoot of Music Meister. Music Meister frown as Superboy come crashing down in front of him with Rocket flying down. Music Mistress had jumped down from the building with the musical notes still around her.

"OK, Music Meister let's go." said Music Mistress hitting fist with her other hand.

"Indeed, as I would like a private concert with you my lovely." said Music Meister as he fired his cane at everyone but Music Mistress then he ran off. "Catch if you can my sweet lady of music."

Music Mistress sings a high note to control the musical notes to go after The Music Meister. Music Meister turn around and started to sing back making the musical notes circle around the others then exploded. With a smirk on his face and an chuckle as he saw the look on Music Mistress's face. She was stocked another person who can sing like her but much higher.

"Music Mistress after him. Miss. Martian mind link is broken when she got hit." yelled Aqualad to Music Mistress.

"Right, I'm on him. How's grandpa Aqualad?" said Music Mistress as she started chasing Music Meister as he started running off again.

Turning into an ally way with Music Mistress right behind him. Music Mistress turn into the alley way but stopped completely confuse it was a dead end, but The Music Meister was gone nowhere in sight like he disappear into thin air. She walked down the alley seeing nothing but trash on the floor and as walked deeper down the alley it got darker. Then nothing but darkness then she got hit from behind and fell back into Music Meister's arm as she blacked out. A smirk rolled across his face.

**To be continue... That's chapter eight love to hear your reviews on it chapter nine coming soon. Finally they meet and now he has her alone away from her the junior hero loser squad. Alone at long last with her, but how long does he has with her as her friends start searching for both him and her. All this in the next chapter. ;-)**


	9. Chapter Nine: Sing With Me Part Two

**Right my creative juices are off the charts I thought of this last night while watching Young Justice on Cartoon Network I was completely bored out of mind trying to get some ideas writers block sucks, but how it can give you great story ideas. I decide to write my own Young Justice Fan fiction but adding a villain we all wanted to appear in the show and I change my own character by changing her history background and created a new hero. Love to hear your reviews on my new fan fiction. OK, I don't own anything. I am not claiming the song from Lady Gaga. I think she'd is great and I chose this song because of the title of the story. Enjoy Chapter Nine.**

Music Mistress woke in an dark room letting her eyes adjusted to the darkness even though she had her music theme glasses mask on it took time to see the room. Then a light shine upon her making her flitch as the light hit her eyes. Then she notice she was chain up to a stage. Her back up against the wall now she knew she was in a spot light. Music Mistress started trying to free her arms getting tired from being hold up.

"Damn it." Music Mistress said. "What the hell is this? A stage for a death trap? I've been in better."

"I bet you have and gotten out of them without breaking a sweat my dear." said Music Meister walking on to the light of the stage with a smile on his face. "But this isn't a death trap but I knew you'll fight me if you were free. After all you weren't train to beat villains by standing around, but to attack them to stop their evil schemes."

"But still what is this?"

"Humph, I see you're a lady that wants questions answered. Well, it's a stage for a duet."

"A duet?"

"Yes, between you and me. You have such a lovely voice I think it's being wasted for truth and justices."

Music Meister moved closer to Music Mistress holding her chin gentility his thumb rubbing her cheek like she was a china doll. A genital smile on his face looking at Music Mistress with a look to say I won't hurt you are too lovely to hurt.

"What do you say?" said Music Meister passion in his tone. "This place is empty so you can sing as high as you want."

"You expect me to sing a duet with you chain up." said Music Mistress annoyed. "I want sing a duet with you even if I was in an death trap I would rather take on the death trap than sing with you."

"It seems there is fire in that talented voice another reason to add to my list of the reasons I want you."

"Want me?"

"Again my dear your talent is wasted with those hero losers. You should be allowed to sing as high as me and even higher."

"You are insane because it's your talent being wasted for crime and evil."

"Hahahahaha! Sing with me and see what I mean by the heroes making you hold back your lovely voice."

"If I sing with you will you give up this life of crime and turn yourself in."

"If you can sing higher than me, but if I free you from these chains do I have your hero word you won't attack me."

"What song you suggest we sing?"

"Do you swear not to attack me?"

"Fine. I swear to not to attack you until the songs over. The song?"

"Bad Romance."

"You're kidding?"

"Hahaha! I don't kid when it comes to music my dear."

Music Meister took out a key started to unlock the chains he started with her legs then her wrist. Like she promises him Music Mistress didn't attack Music Meister. Music Mistress looked at Music Meister fighting the temptation to hit him, but she promise not to attack him until the song was over. Music Mistress took a deep breath as she walked into the centre of the stage with Music Meister as he smiled at her. Music started to play like it was automatic. Moving to the beat of the music.

_**Both**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**_  
_**Caught in a bad romance**_  
_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**_  
_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!**_  
_**Roma-roma-mamaa!**_  
_**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**_  
_**Want your bad romance**_

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!**_  
_**Roma-roma-mamaa!**_  
_**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**_  
_**Want your bad romance**_

_**Music Mistress**_

_**I want your ugly**_  
_**I want your disease**_  
_**I want your everything**_  
_**As long as it's free**_  
_**I want your love **_  
_**(Love-love-love I want your love)**_

_**Music Meister**_

_**I want your drama**_  
_**The touch of your hand**_  
_**I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand**_  
_**I want your love**_  
_**Love-love-love**_  
_**I want your love**_  
_**(Love-love-love I want your love)**_

_**You know that I want you**_  
_**And you know that I need you**_  
_**I want it bad, your bad romance**_

_**Both**_

_**I want your love and**_  
_**I want your revenge**_  
_**You and me could write a bad romance**_  
_**(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)**_  
_**I want your love and**_  
_**All your lovers' revenge**_  
_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**_  
_**Caught in a bad romance**_  
_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**_  
_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!**_  
_**Roma-roma-mamaa!**_  
_**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**_  
_**Want your bad romance**_

_**Music Mistress**_

_**I want your horror**_  
_**I want your design**_  
_**'Cause you're a criminal**_  
_**As long as you're mine**_  
_**I want your love **_  
_**(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)**_

_**I want your psycho**_  
_**Your vertigo stick**_  
_**Want you in my rear window**_  
_**Baby you're sick**_  
_**I want your love**_  
_**Love-love-love**_  
_**I want your love**_  
_**(Love-love-love I want your love)**_

_**Music Meister**_

_**You know that I want you**_  
_**('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)**_  
_**And you know that I need you**_  
_**I want it bad, bad romance**_  
_**I want your love and**_  
_**I want your revenge**_  
_**You and me could write a bad romance**_  
_**(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)**_  
_**I want your love and**_  
_**All your lovers' revenge**_  
_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_**Both**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**_  
_**Caught in a bad romance**_  
_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**_  
_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!**_  
_**Roma-roma-mamaa!**_  
_**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**_  
_**Want your bad romance**_

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!**_  
_**Roma-roma-mamaa!**_  
_**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**_  
_**Want your bad romance**_

_**Walk, walk fashion baby**_  
_**Work it**_  
_**Move that bitch crazy**_

_**Walk, walk fashion baby**_  
_**Work it**_  
_**Move that bitch crazy**_

_**Walk, walk fashion baby**_  
_**Work it**_  
_**Move that bitch crazy**_

_**Walk, walk passion baby**_  
_**Work it**_  
_**I'm a free bitch, baby**_

_**I want your love and**_  
_**I want your revenge**_  
_**I want your love**_  
_**I don't wanna be friends**_

_**Music Mistress**_

_**Je veux ton amour**_  
_**Et je veux ta revanche**_  
_**J'veux ton amour**_  
_**I don't wanna be friends**_  
_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_  
_**I don't wanna be friends**_  
_**(Caught in a bad romance)**_  
_**I don't wanna be friends**_  
_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_  
_**Want your bad romance**_  
_**(Caught in a bad romance)**_  
_**Want your bad romance!**_

_**Music Meister**_

_**I want your love and**_  
_**I want your revenge**_  
_**You and me could write a bad romance**_  
_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_  
_**I want your love and**_  
_**All your lovers' revenge**_  
_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_**Both**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**_  
_**Want your bad romance**_  
_**(Caught in a bad romance)**_  
_**Want your bad romance**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**_  
_**Want your bad romance**_  
_**(Caught in a bad romance)**_

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!**_  
_**Roma-roma-mamaa!**_  
_**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!**_  
_**Want your bad romance**_

During the whole song they dance to the beat of the music moving closer to each. Singer higher to match each other's as they took their turn in the song until their eyes locked with each other. Their faces moved towards each other's slowly moving their lips towards each other as they were about to kissed. When the fire exit door was blast open by Superboy crashing through it. Music Mistress pushed away from Music Meister getting her cane aiming at Music Meister as he got his ready.

"It seems your fellow heroes have great timing crashing the show." said Music Meister annoyed they found his hiding place.

"Music Mistress girl we are here to send this guy to the slammer." said Rocket as she flew in.

"Egats eht no em tup." said Zatanna casting a spell making appear on the stage with a smoke. "Surrender now Music Meister you are cornered and outnumbered."

"You think that don't you." said Music Meister with a smirk.

Then the whole room lit up blinding the heroes. Covering their eyes from the bright light Music Meister made his escape. Laughing evilly as he got away from the young heroes blinded from the bright lights.

"krad ot thgil." Zatanna said casting another spell. "Ylno no thgil tops."

The first spell made the lights go out completely the second spell only put the spot light on giving everyone a chance for their eyes to recover, but once they had recovered from being blinded The Music Meister had escape. He was nowhere in sight.

"Man, he knows how to make a fast get away then me. Jay taught me that joke." said Kid Flash.

"Yeah figures." said Robin annoyed The Music Meister got away.

"You OK Elizabeth we found by hearing you singing with him." said Musical Man.

"He had me chain to the wall I agree to sing a duet with him to let me go." said Music Mistress blushing a little. "If I agree to sing with me I can get free then capture him."

"Well, that worked out Batman want be happy about this." said Robin signing.

"Don't worry kids I break the bad news to him." said Musical Man.

**To be continue... That's chapter nine love to hear your reviews on it chapter ten coming soon had to stop or wouldn't stop, but there you go and the song which I DO NOT CLAIM OR OWN I AM NOT CLAIMING ANYTHING didn't help as it made it longer than I wanted it to be, but in the next chapter. Music Meister is annoyed as his little moment he been dreaming was stopped, but he will get his kiss from her whether he'd in his Music Meister outfit or as himself and whether she'd in her Music Mistress outfit or as herself. A kiss he will get one way or another.**


End file.
